


For Him

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As Hector fell, Achilles thought that he had finally gotten revenge for Patroklos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/), week #21, prompt of character death.

Hector ran around the walls of Troy, and Achilles ran after him, swifter than the wind. When Hector saw Deiphobus, he stopped and finally turned to face Achilles. He threw his spear, but it only hit the shield, and when he turned to his brother for another spear, Deiphobus was no longer there. Knowing he had been tricked by Athena, Hector charged Achilles in one last stand, but Achilles merely waited for him, and when he was close enough, Achilles thrust his spear at Hector's exposed neck. As Hector fell, Achilles thought that he had finally gotten revenge for Patroklos.

04.06.10


End file.
